Pookie Ages
'Background Information��' Pookies often have ages in families, but pookie ages do not match the way humans are when they are at that age. Here are what pookies are like at each age. 'Info' As you would guess, youngest is the pookie that is newest to be "born" (often pookies just make up ages). Middle means the pookie's age is in between the other two or more pookies' ages. Oldest is the opposite of middle- as you would suppose- the pookie that says they are firstborn. (There is also second oldest (older middle) and second youngest (younger middle), but these are only used in big families) Ages Of Pookies Won-One/Newborn Too-Two Tree-Three For-Four Hive/Dive-Five Mix-Six Heaven/Even-Seven Mate/Ate-Eight Mine-Nine Tent-Ten (it used to be tin, but Club Penguin blocked that recently) 'Newborn Baby Pookie''q Newborn pookies are very rare to find, as most Mumus prefer not to put up with the constant attention they need. They can't sit up on their own, sleep or cry most of the time, use diapers (dippys), and can only drink from bottles. None of them can swim or do anything, like a real newborn. Some won't even sleep in their own cribs unless they are in the same room as their Mumu. They say "Tinks" (which means "Thinks") before everything they want to say because they say they are too young to talk. They're always the youngest, unless they have a twin that's younger than them by a minute or something. Still, some newborns don't like the idea of sitting around waiting for their Mumu, Duh Duh, or Biggy to come get them, so they say "Wolls" and go wherever they want. "Wolls" is "Rolls", to say that they are rolling around because they can't crawl. What girl newborns generally wear: Head item- Bee Antennae, Pumpkin Antennae, Tiara, Earmuffs, Queen's Crown, Ladybug Antennae, Feathered Tiara, Ice Crown, Coral Crown (very rarely), Alien Antennae (very rarely), nothing Neck Item- Boa, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), nothing (very rarely), Scarf (sometimes) Hand item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Silver Wand, Magic Wand, Magician's Wand (very rarely), Holiday Teddy, Turtle, Flower Basket, RockHopper, nothing. Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown, or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- childish/girly background, like the Teddy Bear Background Pin- Often something rare/girly, such as the Tulip Pin or the Butterfly Pin What boy newborns usually wear- Head Item- the Sunstriker (most commonly), Firestriker, or Shamrocker (very rarely), the Tuft (uncommon), the Banana, the Orange, Bunny Ears (very rarely), Candy Cane Hat (uncommon), Wizard Hat (very rarely), Propeller Cap (any color), nothing (uncommon), Toque (any color or variety besides pink) (very rarely), nothing Neck Item- Scarf, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), Star Necklace (rarely), nothing. Hand Item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Turtle, Holiday Teddy, Rockhopper, nothing Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown, or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- similar to a girl newborn's background, only more like a boy's. Pin- any color puffle pin (besides pink) or something that describes their personality *'''Newborn: Common Phrases Mostly just newborns will often say these phrases or phrases like these: -Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Language! -Can't Walk Talk or Crawl! -Can't Support Delicate/Peach Fuzz Head! -Wolls Weakly! or Wolls Like Wittle Tomato! other common pookie phrases, click [[Pookie Catchphrases|here].] *'Newborn: Eggs or Tummy Pookies' Some pookies pretend to be in their Mumu's tummy (unborn). When they are "born", they become newborns. If they don't do that, they will wear the Mummy Costume or the Ghost Costume and pretend to be a penguin egg. Then, they will "hatch" at their Mumu's igloo. Very Rarely They Go To The Petshop After They Are Born. 'Bai Bai (1-2 Years)' Bai Bais (babies) are pookies that still need their Mumu and/or Duh Duh's help a lot, but are able to eat baby food (called Mush Mush, or Bai Bai Food/Bai Bee Food, usually Mush Mush, sometimes just Mush) and can crawl around on their own. Babies can sometimes talk or speak in short phrases, but not always. They always can speak in their "language" though, which is really just noises that real babies make (Goo!). They're usually the youngest or middle in a family. What babies usually wear- Head item (boy)- Same as Newborns Head item (girl)- Same as Newborns, only occassionaly wigs (the Funster, the Sidetied blonde, and very rarely the Flouncy) Neck item- Same as Newborns, only sometimes Shell Necklace (very rarely), Candy Necklace (very rarely), Star Necklace (extremely rare), Pendant Necklace (uncommon) Hand item- Same as Newborns Body Item- There are many our [[Pookie Clothes] page]. Face Item- nothing, any glasses (very rarely) Background- Cute or candy-related background (will be different depending on gender). Pin- Same as Newborns *'Bai Bai: Common Phrases' These are phrases that only Bai Bais usually say: -Can Only Crawl! -Can Only Eat Mush Mush! -Smiles Showing Soft Pink Gums! fried cats 'Pookies (3-6 Years)' Main Artcle: Pookie Pookies are actually only the older ones, but all of them tend to be called pookies. They dress just like toddlers. These pookies are almost always the oldest in the family other than if there is a Biggy Wista or Broder (if there are more than one pookie). They can generally take care of themselves. They do not have any specific phrases. 'Middle Pookies (7-8 Years)' Middle Pookies (also called school aged pookies) can be a rare find. They often wear wigs (but not always) and sometimes even glasses. They act a lot like Pookies, but they may carry their little siblings around more often and be more independant over all. 'Young Mummies/Daddies (9+ Years)' Young mummies/daddies (also called preteens) are even rarer than middle pookies. They tend to be very caring and sweet and good to their other siblings. Usually, they wear about the same as a biggy wista/broder. Most of the time they wear wigs. A young mummy/daddy without a wig is a very rare find. (Because pookies relate to real life, 9+ y/o USUALLY have hair.) They will always be the oldest pookie in the family, due to there not being any discovered numbers above 10. Usually, they act like a biggy. They will probably have a phone/iPad/iPod. Young mummies/daddies usually say For Girls *Checks notifications on iPad/ iPod/ Tablet/ Phone *Trainers/Big Gurl Heels! *Laughs Like Tinkling Bells! *Smiles With Big Gurl Teeth! *Picks Up Wittle Wista/Broder! For Boys *Picks Up Wittle Wista/Broder *Glares At Mumu! (When tried to be picked up) *Walks In (color) Trainers *Has Nightmare, but isn't scared! They do not talk with a lisp, like most pookies, for example: Hwi Missy Moo! Wet's be fwiends! They talk like: Hi miss! Let's be friends! Ghosts Main Article: Pookie Ghosts When some pookies die (and yes, now it's allowed for some people to say die, or dying, etc.), some RIP, but some become ghosts! Pookies usually become ghosts when the body establishes contact with the mumu's sad tears, and then, they start becoming visible at the funeral, when they start talking. To let their family know that he/she's a ghost, he/she'll sometimes scare the wittle wista/bwoder, or enter the biggy's room and say "Biggy?" or "Can someone hear me?". If the family hears him/her, they might still consider him part of the family or, if it was a mean mumu/duh duh/wista/biggy, one of the family might want him/her to leave. Ghost Pookies usually wear the ghost costume and something from his/her "old life" such as his favorite wig, shoes, or teddy/hand item.